EXTRA DOLLS
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Fic aberta para repostar os EXTRAS e postar novas histórias com minhas queridas Dolls e seus Dourados, não seria o contrário?¬¬
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Yoo pessoas!Sentiram minha falta?Acho que não..¬¬"""Tô postando algumas fics..**

**Mas, como posso dizer, sentiram falta da Pure-Petit Cat de Dolls?Também acho que não..Então disfarça..xD**

**Fic aberta para re-postar os EXTRA DOLLS e escrever novos!Quem quiser mandar uma idéia de um EXTRA novo, com qualquer personagem, qualquer mundo..Mandem!Adoraria por a idéia de vocês em prática, na medida do possível é claro, e se minha cabeça funfar..u.u"""**

**Começando com a música tema de Dolls, Roman Rikou..**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Psycho Le Cému - Roman Hikou**  
_by Psycho Le Cému/Tradução by Pure-Petit Cat que achou em algum lugar e teve que arrumar tudo pq quem traduziu melou a música mais que eu..U.Ú """""_

_Kimi to deatte kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita_

_hachikireru hodo My Dream_

_"Aitai" to omou koto ga naniyorimo taisetsu dayo_

_kurushisa no uragawa ni aru koto ni me wo mukete_

_Yume wo miteyo donna toki demo_

_subete wa soko kara hajimaru hazusa_

_Kimi to deatta kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita_

_hachikireru hodo My Dream_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

_Soko kara "nigedasu" koto wa dare ni demo dekiru koto sa_

_akirame to iu na no kasa ja ame wa shinogenai_

_Nanimokamo ga shiranai uchi ni_

_katachi wo kaete shimau maeni_

_Itsuka sono mune no naka made mo kumoranu you ni Right Away_

_oikakeru no sa My Friend_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

_Wasurenai de ano tokimeki_

_hitori janai mou ichido sora e_

_Itsuka sono mune no naka made mo kumoranu you ni Right Away_

_oikakeru no sa My Friend_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

_Toki ga nagarete daremo ga yukisugi temo You're Just a Friend!_

_kono mune ni_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

**Psycho Le Cému - Roman Hikou (tradução)**  
_by Psycho Le Cému_

Desde que te conheci,passamos noites e noites contando histórias

Que ultrapassam meus sonhos

"Quero te encontrar" é a coisa mais importante que penso

Olho para o lado inverso da dor..

Sonhe sempre que puder

É daí que tudo começa

Desde que te conheci, passamos noites e noites contando histórias que ultrapassam meus sonhos

Com apenas uma mala vamos fazer uma viagem pelos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

"Fugir" daí é algo que qualquer um pode fazer

Um guarda-chuva chamado "rendição" não pode te proteger da chuva

Antes que nos percamos nos fatos

Antes que mudemos

Antes que seu coração fique nublado, Right away

Persiga-me imediatamente, meu amigo,

Com só minha mala eu deixei o vôo vagante no céu

Voe livre com meu coração

Um dia, antes de seu coração fosse nublado

Me siga, meu amigo

Com apenas uma mala vamos fazer uma viagem pelos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

Não se esqueça daquela batida(coração)

Você não está sozinho..Vamos aos céus novamente

Mesmo que o tempo passe, mesmo que as pessoas se vão, Você é um verdadeiro amigo

No meu coração

Com apenas uma mala, vamos fazer uma viagem aos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Galact Dolls

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"Agradeço a tdo mundo que ler a paródia, é minha primeira comédia, agradeço nechan que me permitiu usar da sua história e seu mundo fofo, engraçado e inspirantes e que me deixa ajudar pula contente,e as garotas que estaum sempre ajudando e por eu poder usar seus personagens " "

**By DarkOokami**

**Extra Dolls**

A fundação galáctica resolveu promover uma batalha( a Saori adora batalhas, ela gosta de fazer tdo mundo lutar por ela, tá todo mundo na paz e ela tem que arranjar encrenca...franga infeliz) com as bonecas Dolls, como os seus eternos seguidores não possuem suas próprias dolls, ela (metida a besta) financiou não somente a grande batalha, mas também bonecos idênticos aos cavaleiros(os cinco bakkas) sendo controlados por eles mesmos e com seus poderes, os saint-dolls.

-OOOOLÁA AMIGOS, sejam bem-vindos ao grande, único, monstruoso(bizarro) evento GALACT DOLLS, promovido pela nossa eterna e linda deusa atena, Saoooriii Kidoo(dard, seu puxxa-sacos idiota ¬¬). DEEEEEE UUUM LADOOOOOOOOOOOOO-apontou para alguns dourados e umas garotas- as únicas, feitas pela kizuna-batyan, dooooooolls...-todos gritam...-do outro lado, do próprio bolso da Senhorita (bruxaaaaaaaaaaa) Saori, os Saiiiiiiint doooooooolls- apontou para os cinco com réplicas deles mesmo, em tamanho real-todos gritam de novo.

-A batalha será feita de um contra um, um total de cinco batalhas, o grupo que tiver mais vitórias vence. AGORAA, os primeiros a lutar serão- abre um enoorme painel(saori desperdiça dinheiro pacas) todo colorido, cheio de luzes com letreiros mais escandalosos possíveis e a chave dos participantes..

PRIMEEEEEIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAA LUUUTAAAAAAAAAA

LunaXHyoga

-VAIII LUNAAAA- as dolls e seus mestres gritavam como loucas nas arquibancadas e ao lado do ring, assim como do outro lado, os franguinhos de bronze tinham sua própria torcida.

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Luna sobe no ring e encara o Loiro com sua armadura branquinha, os dois se comprimentam e começam.

A garota abre a mão, de lá uma borboleta brota, dela sai mais uma e outra e outra "multipliquem-se e sufoque-no" sussurrou para elas. Do outro lado, Hyoga começava com sua coreografia(tá todo mundo sabe o que ele pretende com a dancinha). A cada instante, sobre os dois apareciam mais borboletas, e a cada instante o ar estava mais frio. O juiz abandonou a arena tremendo(fracoteeeee) e os dois continuaram, até que...

-ZERO ABSOLUTO!

-SUFOQUEEEM!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, um enorme bloco de gelo se formou sobre os dois, e em alguns segundos...cai sobre os dois esmagando ambos...

-EMPAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¬¬"""""

-X.X-os dois...

SEGUUNDA LUTA

MiyukiXShiryu

-Começar!

Ambos se puseram a postos em pose de batalha, quando de repente...

Miyuki olha para o relógio no gigante painel carnavalesco e vira de costas para arena.

-HEIM?-Shiryu ficou olhando com cara de bobo(o boneco dele não é cego hehehe)

-São três da tarde, é hora do meu chá!

-MIYUUU LUTEEE- as dolls gritavam

-Não!-Miyu fechou a cara e continuou a caminhar- É A HORA DO MEU CHÁ!

-er...vitória do Shiryu!

¬¬"""""

TERCEIIIIIRAA LUUUTAAAA

HoshiXIkki

-COOOOOOOOOOMEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ikki sobe na arena em um pulo, com a sua cara arrogante olha fazendo cara de mau para platéia.

Hoshi sobe completamente desajeitado, com o rosto vermelho, quase roxo de vergonha e olha para seu oponente...ele é enooorme e tem cara de mau.

Ikki olha para seu oponente e...heim?uma criança? boniitiinhoooooo...

Os olhos de Hoshi se enchem de lágrimas e ele começa a chorar.

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun T-T-Ikki imediatamente se lembrou do seu irmão- não posso lutar com alguém tão parecido com o Shun...T-T- e abandona a luta, saindo correndo...

-Vitóoooria de Hoshii

"""""""""""¬¬

QUAAAARTAAA LUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAA

CatherineXShun

-Comeeçaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Heeeiiii você, é boniitiinho né, aposto que tm bom gosto! dizia a garota com roupas mais-que-apertadas.

-Er..bem...eu sei que sou...

Imediatamente Catherine começa a andar sensualmente em direção ao boneco com armadura cor-de-rosa...

-Aposto que você tem bom gosto

Shun permanece imóvel e sem reação.

Catherine começa a tentar seduzir Shun, falando ao seu ouvido, baixinho..

-Nossa, você é mesmo muuuuiiito bonitinho...-colocou a mão sobre seu rosto..

Shun ainda imóvel e sem reação

Catherine tirou a jaqueta revelando seu ultra-mega-over-mini top...toda a platéia masculina arregalou os olhos para seus...er..dotes..

Shun imóvel e sem reação.

A garota enfezou-se..."Então você quer apelar, eu sei apelar" tirou a saia revelando seu corpo em um biquini minúsculo, a platéia masculina uivou, gritou e..mto sangue do nariz fora jorrado(homens são pervertidos ¬¬)

Shun naaadaa

-T-T SEU SEUUUUUU -Catherine levantou-se e correu para cima do Shun, que ficou em pose de ataque, mas passou por ele e pulou em cima da platéia, no colo de Mu..

-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...T-T

Sai mto sangue do nariz do Mu...

As garotas ¬¬

-Er...-o narrador limpa o próprio nariz..ER..bem...vitória do Shun..

Shun-?.

QUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNTAAAAA LUUUUTAAAAAAAa

CeresXSeiya(pq esse idiota tem que sempre ser o último a lutar?)

Seiya sobe na arena com pose de gostoso(só pose)

-Gatinha...você deve desistir, você não deve lutar contra mim-dizia jogando beijinhos para Saori.

-E por quê?

-Oras, porque todo mundo que viu Saint Seiya sabe que eu não bato em mulher..e que Saint Seiya, mesmo se eu lutasse, eu ia ganhar HAHAHAHAHA

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAR

2s depois, Seiya estava caído no chão com um carro na cabeça...tatsumi como motorista apareceu na janelinha -?.?-

-Vitóoooria de Ceres...

-Agora, vamos ver o painel(ele não sabe pensar sozinho, tem que ficar lendo o maldito painel) Ah, empate, isso é completamente inesperado-começa a se desesperar-SENHORIIITAAAA T-T(tá loco, é pior que o Seiya)

-AHAM-Saori pega o microfone- como vocês, meus queridos inúteis, não conseguiram terminar a batalha adequadamente, devem ...começar outra batalha

Os 10 se olham a platéia tb...

-MONTINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

todos pulam na Saori e ela morre "

final feliz "

xXxXxXXxXx

Well People!Essa é uma história paralela, feita pela minha imooto Darkookami..Todo mundo deve lembrar dela, foi o primeiro EXTRA!E eu ri mto quando li..Tá aqui, re-postada!

bjnhos


	3. Dolls Matsuri

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

EXTRA DOLLS: Dolls Matsuri

Eu de novo em mais um EXTRA DOLLS, imaginei elas de yukata..Kawaiiiiiiiis!

Então decidi escrever esse EXTRA..

Como todo EXTRA, é em um mundo diferente do das Dolls, ou uma mistura..Nesse, se passa no Japão, na baía de Odaiba, Tokyo..E já são pares ou seja, cada um com seu dourado!

Elas moram em um onsen(bem no estilo Love Hina até a casa, naquele estilo japonês antigo, com portas de correr, tatames, etc..só não tem os moradores.. são as Doll se os Dourados é claro..

Eu sou mto tosca mesmo!Faço fic da minha própria fic.."¬¬HuaHuaHuaHua..

Se divirtam!

By Pure-Petit Cat

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dia 7 de julho..

Era um sábado tranqüilo, algumas Dolls foram pra aulas extras, enquanto outras ficaram em casa..com os Dourados..Bem, Aioros tinha uma aula na universidade, Deba tinha ido com Tamys, Kamus e Shura fazer compras..

Artemis e Kaoru estavam lendo livro nos jardins dos fundos..Têmis em baixo da árvore e Kaoru em cima..Fenrir dormia ao lado de Têmis..A árvore ficava de frente para a porta da sala(aquelas tipo japonês de papel, enormes que abrem para o lado), na varandinha estavam Mú lendo um livro e Catharine dormindo no colo dele. Dohko e Miyuki tomavam chá na varanda, ao lado de Mú.

Mask e Kcia jogavam biohazard no game, e Akemi se escondia debaixo do kotatsu(era verão então estava desligado), enquanto Shaka tentava tira-la.

Milo, Saga e Aioria tinham perdido no palitinho, então iriam fazer faxina a semana toda..Luana e Kanon observavam(atrapalhavam..hehe).

Luna e Lilica treinavam lutas(várias misturadas) no simulador feito por Luna.

Natasch tinha ido para aula de dança(hip hop e street), Hoshi tinha ido para aula de inglês, Dite foi pra aula de culinária, Ceres pra aula de música(violino).

Ceres voltava pra casa quando um papel lhe chama a atenção, a boneca arregala os olhos e sobe correndo as escadas.

-MATSURI!MATSURI!-Entra correndo em casa.

Kaoru que estava em cima da árvore quase cai com o susto.Todos vão até a entrada ver o que Ceres gritava.

-Ei, calma baixinha!-Milo põe a mão na sua cabeça.

-O que foi Ceres?-Pergunta Luna.

-Olha! Tanabata!Vai ser hoje!-Ceres mostrava o papel. O pequeno cão abanava o rabo e olhava para a Ceres.

-MATSURI!MATSURI!-Pulavam e gritavam Ceres, Lilica, Akemi, Luana, Kcia e Luna. Fenrir acompanha o pulo das bonecas.

-Podemos ir?-Catharine esfrega os olhos segurando na manga da blusa de Mú(tava dormindo tadinha..).

-Mas ainda não terminamos a limpeza..Falta muita coisa..-Diz Saga.

-Vocês fiquem!-Kanon.

-¬¬-Saga, Milo, Aioria.

-u.u..Eu dou um jeito..-Luana estrala os dedos e a casa fica toda limpa!

-Waaa!-Todos.

-PORQUE NÃO FEZ ISSO ANTES!-Saga.

-Porque tava divertido ver vocês limparem!xD!-Luana, se protegendo de um Saga que queria esgana-la(Milo o segurava).

-Mas ainda faltam os outros..-Diz Mú.

-Ceres..-Diz Luna.

As gêmeas dãos as mãos..Levantam as mãos e quando abaixam, Dite e Hoshi caem do céu. Dite com avental e frigideira na mão.

-I love Dite..-Hoshi, estava com o livro de inglês nas mãos e fica roxo ao ver que todos olhavam pra ele. Dite também fica corado..

-Que ninitinhooooo!-Kaoru agarra seu irmão.

-E os outros?-Aioria.

-Precisamos de ajuda..São muitos..-Luna.

As outras bonecas dão as mãos e ao repetirem o movimento, os outros caem..Kamus, com pacotes de compras, seguido por Shura , Deba e Tamys cai em cima deles(tadinho do Kamyu..T-T)..Logo em seguida Natasch vestida à caráter, calça larga, top apertado, tênis e bandana, cai em Shura que ia se levantando.

-Oi gata!-Shura, Natasch dá um beijo no rosto dele.

Logo cai uma carteira..Aioros se levanta, todo sujo, babado, com o óculos torto(os olhos também..xD) e livros na cabeça.

-Ai, que sonho estranho..-Aioros sacode a cabeça.

-Ué, como vim parar aqui?Tava estudando..-Aioros se recuperando.

-Se denuncio mano..-Aioria.

-Agora podemos ir?-Ceres pulando.

-Fizeram isso para irem no matsuri?-Os que caíram do céu.

-T-T-As bonecas..

-"¬¬..Tá bom, vamos..-Os dourados.

-xD-As bonecas.

-Vamos nos trocar!-As bonecas entram correndo em seu quartos.

Em alguns minutos saem trocadas..

Luna com uma yukata roxa, com borboletas, cabelos soltos, apenas duas mechas finas trançadas presas por uma presilha de borboleta azul e roxa.

Ceres com yukata rosa, com coelhinhos, cabelo preso em duas bolinhas(que nem chinesinha) e um coelhinho preso no lado direito.

Kaoru com yukata azul escura, com flores brancas, cabelos soltos, apenas um enfeite

No lado esquerdo.

Natasch com yukata vermelha e pequenas flores azuis, cabelos preso em um coque com um enfeite.

Catharine com yukata azul bebê com peixes(kingyo), cabelos soltos, apenas duas mechas presas por um enfeite de flores.

Lilica com yukata verde clara com girassóis, cabelos presos em dois rabos altos de cada lado, e um girassol no lado esquerdo.

Artemis com yukata branca e inúmeras flores coloridas pequenas e grandes, cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa, com flores entre os vãos das tranças.

Akemi com yukata laranja, com estrelas e luas, cabelos soltos, apenas duas bolinhas em cada lado, uma lua na bolinha direita e estrela na esquerda.

Miyuki com yukata azul escura, quase roxa, com borboletas tribais em vermelho, cabelos em um rabo frouxo, a metade de baixo enrolada com uma faixa vermelha.

Kcia com yukata preta com estrelas pratas, cabelos presos em um semi-coque no lado esquerdo, com as pontas soltas.

Tamys estava com uma yukata vermelha, com uma espécie de leques desenhados na barra, cabelos soltos.

Luana estava com yukata verde água, com sakuras, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, presa por uma faixa vermelha com bolinhas nas pontas.

Hoshi estava com yukata masculina, que é short e camisa(tipo feminino, mas até a coxa,Hoshi) azul som um dragão atrás.

Os dourados estavam com yukata masculina, diferente da que Hoshi vestia, era longa, até a canela, em cores escuras e com listras verticais e uma faixa preta na cintura.

E foram todos ao Matsuri, que estava lotado! Fenrir não pode ir tadinho..T-T..

-Maçã do amor!Maçã do amor!-Lilica sai puxando Aioria e Dite puxando Hoshi(teria de ser o contrário.."¬¬).

-Peixinhos!-Ceres, Luna e Miyuki puxam seu pares.

-Bichinhos(aqueles de tiro ao alvo)!-Artemis e Catharine puxam Aioros e Mú.

-Casa do terror!-Tamys e Kcia puxam Deba e Mask, Kanon "arrasta" Akemi.

-Kake gori(gelinho raspado com cobertura)!-Kaoru e Luana puxam seus pares.

Na barraca da maçã..

-Qual você quer?-Aioria.

-Humm..De caramelo, não chocolate..X.X..Quero os dois..Mas não vou agüentar comer..-Lilica.

-Eu compro os dois, dividimos..-Aioria.

Lilica pula no pescoço de Aioria e dá um beijo no rosto do rapaz que fica tão vermelho que sai até fumaça da orelha.

-E aí gracinha? Faço de graça pra você..-O dono da barraca para Dite.

-"¬¬-Dite.

-Sério, você é muito linda.-O dono pisca o olho.

-Obrigado!-Dite pega dois de chocolates.

-Mas sou homem!-Dite pisca o olho para o dono da barraca que capota.

Nos peixinhos..

-AHHHHHH!Não consigo!T-T..-Ceres, que havia estourado 3 redinhas.

-Eu pego pra você..-Shaka, pegando uma redinha.

-O que está fazendo Luna?-Kamus, olhando a boneca de olhos fechados.

-Estou me concentrando..-Luna.

Luna tenta e arrebenta a rede..

-Ora, seus peixes gordos!-Luna mostra a língua para os peixinhos.

-Aqui está..-Shaka mostra um peixinho no copinho para Ceres que pula de felicidade.

-O.o..-Luna e Ceres olham para Miyuki, ela tinha pegado 22 peixinhos.

Nos bichinhos..

-Mú você é muito bom!-Cahtarine abraçada à um bichinho grande, que Mú havia acertado.

Mú muito vermelho, com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Vou pegar um grande pra você também Têmis!-Aioros, se prepara, faz pose, mira e erra.

-Estou apenas treinando..-Aioros.

-"¬¬- Artemis, Mú, e Catharine.

Depois de 10 tentativas, Aioros de quatro no chão(sinal de perda)..

Artemis pega a arminha e atira, acertando 3 bichinhos grandes..

-O.o- Catharine, Mú e Aioros.

-Pra você e pra você!-Artemis entrega um para Aioros e outro para Mú, ficando com um.

Na casa do terror..

-AHHHHHH!Quero sair!ZUMBI!ZUMBI!-Akemi corria de um lado par outro.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Que medrosa!EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NADA!-Mask com pose de "o" poderoso.

Uma mão cai no ombro dele, ao se virar, dois rostos(com lanternas clareando de baixo pra cima,vi isso no Hina mesmo)..

-AHHHHHHH!ZUMBI!ZUMBI!-Mask pula no colo de Deba.

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!-Kanon e Kcia(foram eles..hehe).

-Não tem medo de nada..Tô vendo.."¬¬..-Deba, joga Mask no chão.

-Ei, me ajudem a levar a Mika para fora!-Tamys segurava Akemi desmaiada e espumando pela boca, tamanho foi o susto.

Na barraquinha de kake gori..

-Morango!- Kaoru pegava o caldo vermelho.

-Chocolate!-Luana pega o caldo marrom.

Milo e Saga misturam todos.

-Que bonito!-Luana e Kaoru, indo misturar também.

-AHHHHH!Minha nuca!-Milo se contorcia.(quem nunca ficou com a nuca repuxando quando tomam ou comem algo muito gelado?).

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..AHHHHHH!A minha também.-Saga começa a se contorcer também.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHua!-Kaoru e Luana.

Depois de um tempo, todas se ajuntam..

-Tô com fome!-Ceres cutuca Shaka, assim como as outras.

-Ok, ok, vamos comer..Fiquem aqui, vamos buscar comida!-Diz Saga.

E lá vão os dourados pras filas..

Shaka, Afrodite, Mú, Saga e Milo foram pegar bebidas, os outros comidas..

Depois de uns minutos da multidão sai três rapazes..Um de cabelos castanhos, outro de cabelos loiros e outro de cabelos azuis.

-Hyoga!Ikki!Passei a mão na bunda de duas deusas, uma tinha os cabelos azuis claros e outra azuis escuros.-Dizia o moreno.

-Até parece que só você se deu bem Seiya!Passei a mão na bunda de uma loirona..-Dizia o de cabelos azuis.

-Eu também passeia mão em duas!Uma de cabelos lavandas e outra de cabelos azuis..-Dizia o loiro sorrindo..

Os Dourados saem da multidão também..

-Ei! Alguém passou a mão na minha bunda!-Reclamava Shaka.

-Na minha também!-Dizem em seqüência Saga, Milo, Mú e Dite.

-Espero que pelo menos tenha sido uma menina bonita..-Sorri Saga.

-Vô contar pra Kaoru!-Milo dá um tapa na cabeça de Saga.

E eles saem rindo..

-O.o..-Os garotos..Olhas para os dourados, para as mãos..

-Eca!-Ikki começa a se limpar.

-AHHHHHHHH!-Hyoga olhava para as próprias mãos.

-Vou cortar minhas mãos fora!-Seiya sai correndo, seguido pelos outros.

A fila de comida foi tranqüila, err..Bem, Mask quase quebrou a cara do dono da barraquinha por ter errado o pedido..Mas tudo bem, foi resolvido pacificamente por Deba..

Todas as Dolls sentadinhas em baixo de um pé de sakura enfeitado com luzes coloridas(já tinha escurecido), os Dourados trazem comida e elas comem direitinho..

Chegou a hora delas escreverem seu pedidos nas tábuas e pendurar no bambú (dizem que dá sorte!).

Catharine:"Quero ficar sempre com meu Múzinho.."

Tamys:"Poder ser feliz com o Deba"

Kaoru:"Fazer com que o Saga deixe eu arrumar outro cachorrinho..E ser feliz com o Saga!"

Akemi:"Deixar de ter medo de zumbi..e ah! Ficar com o Kanon pra sempre.."

Kcia:"Poder vir ano que vem novamente e nos outros anos com o Mask.."

Lilica:"Ser sempre feliz, junto com o Aioria!"

Ceres:"Nunca acabar o sorvete do Mundo e sempre estar com o Shaka.."

Miyuki:"Poder sempre tomar meu chá junto com o Dohko.."

Luana:"Que os despertadores deixem de existir..E que eu possa acordar sempre tarde com o Milo do meu lado.."

Artemis:"Poder entrar logo na faculdade para estar com o Aioros.."

Natasch:"Paz no mundo e ficar com o Shura.."

Luna:"Ficar sempre com meu Kamus e ah! Conseguir pegar peixinhos ano que vem.."

Hoshi:"Quero estar sempre e sempre com o Afrodite.."

E os Dourados pediram a mesma coisa, poderem ficar sempre com suas Dolls..

Eles penduram seus pedido no maior arco de bambu que havia..Vão para o lago e se sentam no gramado..O lago também estava enfeitado, com várias velas dentro de barquinhos, deixando o lago com um clima de mistério, mas romântico..

Logo começa o hanabi(fogos de artifício), todos ficam maravilhados com as cores e os formatos..

Não podendo deixar de dizer, que tudo termina num belo e apaixonado kiss..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Outro EXTRA antigo re-postada!

bjnhos


	4. Como matar um jumento 10x

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

EXTRA DOLLS!

Oie! Essa doente voltou com mais um EXTRA!Foi uma idéia obtida por um pedido da Gemini Kaoru para espancar o Seiya..Amei e resolvi escrever..Então..Thnxs Kaoru pela idéia, e essa é pra vc!

By Pure-Petit Cat

PS:Contém cenas de violência..Então quem tiver estômago fraco ou gosta de Seiya, favor não ler..

Quem não tiver nem azul..Sinta-se em casa!HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**10 Maneiras de se matar um jumento by Kaoru..**

**Comentários-**Luna (normal)

**Comentários-**Luana(entre "nanana")

**Negrito-** Escritora

**Entre(nananana)-**O que está acontecendo, tipo oque as personagens fazem..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A platéia estava lotada! Todo mundo para ver o show!Que show?É com você Luna!**

Obrigada Pure-Petit Cat! Olá gente!Eu sou Luna e estou aqui hoje para comentar o grande espetáculo já visto na terra!E junto com Luana, que me ajudará nos comentários!

"É isso aí!Irei comentar tudinho pra vocês!"(pisca o olho)

Bem, vamos apresentar as juízas:

**Kcia-**Detona ele Kaoru!

**Catharine-**Mú, to na tv!(balança os braços para a platéia, onde Mú esconde a cabeça)

**Natasch-**Sou contra violência, mas nesse caso..MORRA SEIYA!

**Lilica-**HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

**Artemis-**Espero que seje uma luta justa..

-Er..Artemis..Não é uma luta, Kaoru vai nos mostrar como se mata um jumento..-Lilica cutuca a amiga.

-Ah! Tá..Então..MORRA SEIYA também!-Artemis.

Nossa repórter de plantão no palco será:

**Miyuki-**Já ta quase na hora do meu chá, então espero que sejamos rápidas!

Ok, ok, não vamos demorar..Agora vamos ao grande SHOW!

"Todos devem estar curiosos não?Eu estou!"

Abram as cortinas!

(Kaoru aparece e todos batem palmas)

"Kaoru ta famosa!"

Vamos para nossa repórter de plantão!Miyuki!

-Obrigada Luna, bem..Kaoru, como está se sentindo?-Miyuki.

-Muito bem e ativa também!-Kaoru(com olhar maligno)

-E quem vai ajuda-la hoje?-Miyuki.

-Ah! Sim tenho duas ajudantes!Ceres e Akemi!-Kaoru apontando para o canto.

-Oie!-Ceres (balança os braços e pula)

-YeY!-Akemi faz v com os dedos.

-Tragam a presa..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma jaula com um pano cobrindo ela)

O que será isso?Luana?

"Acho que deve ser a cobaia! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luana e Luna tendo crises de risos malignos)

(O pano é tirado, revelando um ser feio, encolhido no canto)

-My precious..-O ser acariciando um boneco de cabelos lavanda.

Er..Esse não é o Seiya de Flying Without Wings?

"Parece, mas que boneco é aquele?Vudu?Que coisa nojenta.."

-Que nojo!-Akemi tira o boneco babado das mãos da criatura com uma pinça longa.

-Não se preocupe bichinho, não vai doer..E também você não vai morrer..Nunca morre.."¬¬-Ceres.

**-**Bem, vamos ao show! Primeira maneira..-Kaoru.

_**Porretada**_

(Ceres traz um porrete com clava enquanto Akemi abre a jaula)

(Kaoru se aproxima com um olhar maligno e começa a esporrar o jumento, até sobrar apenas carne moída)

Ui..Essa deve doer..Juízas!

**Kcia-**10

**Catharine-**10(tampando os olhos)

**Natasch-**9..

**Lilica-**10

**Ártemis-**10

-Porque 9 Natasch?-Miyuki.

-O jumento merece algo mais dolorido..u.u..-Natasch.

"HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua"(Luana rola no chão)

-Meninas!-Kaoru para Ceres e Akemi.

(Akemi traz uma pá e Ceres um pote..Colocam os restos dentro e chacoalham, ao virarem o Seiya sai inteiro..)

-Segunda maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Atropelamento**_

(Ceres e Akemi arrastam o jumento até uma pista improvisada e o amarram..)

-Bicicleta!-Kaoru passa por cima com uma bicicleta.

-Moto!-Kaoru passa com uma moto.

-Carro!-Um conversível azul escuro.

-Ei! É meu carro!-Kamus

Foi mal Kamyu..Emprestei pra Kaoru!(Luna tentando abafar)

"Depois nós lavamos!"

-"¬¬-Kamus.

-Continuando!Caminhão!-Kaoru passa com um beeem grande com uma carreta beeeeem comprida. Dá ré(tudo de volta) e passa de novo por cima!

-O.o..-Todas levantam plaquiha de 10!

-Deve doer..-Miyuki.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi com uma pá tiram a pizza de Seiya e sacodem até ele voltar ao normal.)

-Terceira maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Pontapés**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma caixa)

(Kaoru senta em uma cadeira e as duas lhe vestem uma bota com pontas e sola de ferro, Kaoru se aproxima e dá-lha pontapés e pisadas no jumento)

Nossa, Kaoru pisa com vontade..O.o

"O.o.."(Luana está horrorizada)

Bem juízas!

(Todas dão nota 10, menos Ártemis.)

-Qual o motivo Têmis?-Miyuki.

-Ah..Eu também queria..Ele estragou o livro do Oros..-Artemis.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi colocam os restos do jumento numa caixa e sacodem, ao virarem, ele este inteiro..)

-Quarta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Bazooka**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem com dificuldade uma bazooka, que Kaoru levanta com facilidade)

O.o êta vontade de usar..

(Kaoru mira no jumento que tentava correr, mas já elvis..HuaHuaHuaHua)

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-No coments..-Miyuki.

"Legal..Kanon posso ter um desses?"(Kanon faz negativo com a cabeça e Luana faz bico)

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres a Akemi chegam com uma vassoura, varrem o pó pra baixo do tapete, que ao levantarem..Estava o jumento inteiro novamente.."¬¬)

-Quinta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Emprurrar da escada**_

(Ceres e Akemi deixam o jumento em cima da escada, Kaoru se aproxima por trás e o empurra, ele rola as escadas, quebra o pescoço e morre).

Rápido..

"Pior, nem senti o gosto de ver ele rolando.."

Juízas..

Todas levantam 8.

-Qual o motivo meninas?-Miyuki.

-Foi muito rápido, devia ter espinhos e cacos de vidro no caminho..-Kcia, todas concordam.

-Boa idéia..-Kaoru anota num caderninho.

-Meninas..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam um balde de água em Seiya, que levanta com o pescoço no lugar..**Que horror..**)

-ZUMBI!ZUMBI!Eu disse que ele era um zumbi!-Akemi corria para pegar o porrete.

-Sexta maneira!-Kaoru olha para Akemi que volta, mas se esconde atrás de Ceres, que apenas ria.

_**Comida de cão**_

(Kaoru assobia e aparece Fenrir, que olha para Seiya e rosna..)

-?.?..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Você acha que esse protótipo de cão me assusta?-Seiya.

-Deveria..-Kaoru, sorri.

-Consegui!Tá aqui!- Hoshi chega correndo com uma pílula nas mãos, dando para Fenrir comer..

(Seiya se assusta, e o público também ao verem o pequeno cãozinho se transformar em um enorme lobo, se aproximar do jumento, o colocar na boca e mastigar..)

-Não coma Fenrir!Pode dar dor de barriga!-Ceres faz sinal para o cão cuspir, e ele cospe Seiya mastigado longe!

(Akemi se aproxima com receio com uma pá e o coloca em um pote, chacoalha e ao virar, o jumento tava inteiro..)

Coitado do Fenrir..

"Concordo Luna, é melhor mandarem ele usar Listerine! Ou ele pode pegar alguma doença.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9..u.u)

-Qual o motivo para 9?-Miyuki.

-Coitadinho do Fenrir..-Catharine choramingava.

-Sétima maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Congelado**_

(Kaoru começa uma dança estranha e conhecida..)

-PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEE!-Kaoru.

(Uma rajada de ar frio congela Seiya, Kaoru se aproxima e empurra a estátua que o jumento virara, que se espatifa)

-EI! Isso é plágio!Aquela dança é minha!-Hyoga gritava da platéia.

(Tamys, que era segurança arrasta Hyoga que gritava e o joga numa jaula)

Parece que temos uma nova cobaia..

"Tadinho do patinho..Mas acho que é por fazer baderna.."

Achei que Kaoru dançou melhor..u.u

"Concordo..Ela leva jeito!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam plaquinha com nota 10!

-No coments..-Miyuki.

(Ceres e Akemi se aproximam dos cacos de Seiya com uma tocha, os cacos derretem, se juntam e o jumento está novamente inteirovi isso num filme)

-Oitava maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Eletricutado**_

(Tamys e Hoshi distribuem óculos de proteção para a platéia)

Parece que teremos um show aqui!

-Segura isso um pouco Seiya?Volto logo..-Kaoru entrega um cabo de cobre para o jumento.

-Não demora!-Seiya.

-Pode deixar..HeHe..-Kaoru com cara de má.

(Kaoru vai atrás do palco e liga a força de 1000watts..)

(No palco Seiya brilhava de tudo quanto era cor..Começa a sair fumaça, até que vira pó..)

Uau!Foi bonito..

"Nunca pensei que Seiya ficaria bonito..Mas brilhando de todas as cores..Melhorou um pouco.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-Repete!Ficou bonito!-Lilica.

(Ceres e Akemi varrem novamente o pó para debaixo do tapete.

-Nona mameira!-Kaoru.

_**Queimado**_

(Ceres e Akemi preparam um balde cheio de algum líquido..)

-Que é isso?-Seiya se aproximando.

-Piscina..-Akemi responde calmamente..

-Posso usar?-Seiya.

-Depois..-Sorri Ceres.

(Kaoru segurava um maçarico e se aproxima de Seiya)

-Meninas..-Ao dizer isso, Ceres e Akemi saem correndo.

-O que vai fazer com isso?-Seiya.

-Isso!-Kaoru taca fogo no jumento.

(Seiya sai correndo com fogo pelo corpo)

-Aqui, aqui!-Ceres e Akemi apontavam para o balde.

-Obrigado..-Seiya pula no balde e explode!

(Ceres e Akemi mostram garrafas de álcool)

HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Churrasco!

"Credo! Deve ser carne de quinta!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9)

-Qual o motivo?-Miyuki.

-Deu fome..T-T..-Todas respondem em coro..

-Calma, já vamos acabar..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam água no jumento queimado, que logo volta ao normal..)

-Décima e última maneira!-Kaoru sorrindo.

_**Fatiado!**_

Essa parece ser boa!

"A técnica secreta da Kaoru!"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luna e Luana tendo crises de risos maléficos novamente)

-Meninas, tragam minhas queridas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem duas enormes facas beeem afiadas, com o logo da Ginzu)

-As melhores facas!-Kaoru.

-Ela tinha isso?-Milo diz para Kamus.

-O.o..-Kamus.

(Kaoru pega uma em cada mão e se prepara para o ataque!)

-Sem Giri Ginzu!Picadinho ou Mil cortes Ginzu!-E com movimento leves e rápidos, Kaoru pousa no chão..

(Seiya aparentemente estava inteiro, mas em alguns segundos, caia em mil pedaços..)

Uau!Muito bem Kaoru!Juízas!

**Kcia:**10! Muito bem Kaoru! Preciso de uma dessas..

**Catharine:**10! Faz de novo?

**Natasch:**10! Ele mereceu! Posso usar elas?

**Lilica:**10!Posso tentar?(O.o..-Aioria)

**Artemis:**10! Ainda quero chutar ele com aqueles sapatos..

**Miyuki:**Nossa, não conhecia esse lado da Kaoru..

"Kanon, posso ter uma dessas?"(O.o..-Kanon e Saga)

(Ceres e Akemi varrem os pedaços do jumento pra dentro da jaula onde Hyoga estava e chutam para atrás do palco)

-Plágio! Aquela dança é exclusiva minha!Hyoga ainda gritava..Mas sua voz foi abafada pelos aplausos da platéia..

Perfeito! Algum comentário sobre o show Luana?

"Bem, Luna, oque posso dizer...Kaoru! Pode repetir?"

Miyuki! É com você aí no palco!

Miyuki?

"Miyuki?"

(Miyuki tomava seu chá com Dohko no camarim..)

-Bem..Miyu disse que era hora do chá..E saiu arrastando Dohko..Então eu encerro por aqui! Aqui diz Kaoru! Espero que tenham gostado do SHOW! Bjnhos!-Kaoru se despede da platéia.

(Ceres e Akemi pulam e distribuem beijos)

(As juízas observam as armas de Kaoru, e seus mestres correm desesperados, antes que elas resolvam pegar algum deles..)

Luna se despedindo!

"Aqui foi Luana!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olá people! Outro EXTRA re-postada!E com certeza uma das minha preferidas..hehecara de maníaca

Bem, dona Gemini Kaoru...Essa idéia surgiu do seu pedido, espero que tenha gostado..Foi um pouco violento..Mas não se preocupem! O jumento nunca morre!

Meninas, se tiverem idéias..Mandem reviews!Tentarei escrever mais EXTRAS.

bjnhos


	5. Black and Blue

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_Dolls me pertence..Ceres e Luna são minhas!Tamys e Hoshi da DarkOOkami, as outras são das meninas que mandaram ficha.. xD_**

ooOoo

Esse Extra é uma idéia pouco antiga, desde a época que Tamys foi feita, depois de ler o solo dela, vi que daria um par lindo com Dite, devo ter comentado isso no solo dela u.u..Claro que mesmo sendo algo que queria fazer, não tinha idéia de como..Criei coragem e escrevi esse..É uma fic de fic..¬¬"""Black and Blue se referem a cor de cabelos deles..Black Tamys e Blue Dite..Sei sei, o nome é nada a ver, mas não consegui pensar em outro..xD

ooOoo

_**Black and Blue..**_

Ele, um belo garoto, muitas vezes confundido com uma garota, belos olhos azuis claros como o céu, cabelos sedosos e longos, azuis claros também, pele alva e sempre bem vestido, garotas o desejavam, garotos o invejavam, muitas vezes alvo de chacota, era sempre incomodado pelos garotos, que o chamavam de "boiolinha", "bixinha", "viadinho"..Ele não ligava, talvez isso gerasse mais raiva ainda..

Ela, uma garota de traços fortes, alta como um garoto, cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, a franja repicada cobria os belos olhos felinos, cor ocre..Garotos temiam sua altura, garotas a chamavam de "monstro", por esse motivo se escondia mais ainda, vergonha da sua altura, não tinha amigos, vivia sozinha pelos cantos da escola.

Um dia enquanto estava sentada sozinha em uma canto, Tamys vê um grupo de garotos arrastarem um para um beco..Desconfiada, ela os segue.

-Me soltem!-Um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis tentava se soltar.

-Shiiiii..Fique quietinho..-Diz outro dando um soco em seu estômago, o rapaz cai de joelhos em ar.

-Isso é pra aprender a ficar na sua! Seu boiola! Todas as meninas são afim de você!-Outro lhe acerta um chute no estômago.

-Agora sou eu..-O maior deles pega o rapaz pela gola e ia dar um soco.

-Solte ele!-Tamys segura a mão desse.

-Mas oque..-O rapaz se vira e leva um soco no nariz.

-Ora sua..-Outro avança, mas leva um chute no rosto, caindo num monte de lixo.

-Vem..-Tamys provoca os outros, chamando com o dedo.

Três avançam sobre ela, dois deles seguram o braço dela, o terceiro ia dar um soco, mas com o impulso do corpo, Tamys dá uma cambalhota, acertando o terceiro e virando o braço dos outros dois, que a soltam na hora, Tamys dá um chute em um deles e um soco no queixo do outro.

-Está bem?-Tamys abaixa para ajudar o rapaz caído, foi a primeira vez que seus olhos se cruzam, os ocres por baixo da franja com os vivos azuis dele.

-S-sim..-Dite olhava impressionado para ela.

-O que foi?-Diz Tamys vermelha.

-Oh..Me desculpe..Me chamo Afrodite, obrigado..-Sorri o rapaz.

-Tamys..Nome diferente..-Sorri Tamys.

Depois desse dia ambos começaram a andar juntos, não estavam mais sozinhos, um entendia o outro, se completavam, mesmo sem perceberem, os anos passam, e ambos se formam, cada um segue um caminho diferente..Mas nunca esqueceram um do outro..

Afrodite havia se tornado um belo homem, mais do que já era, mas agora, em vez de ser caçoado, era respeitado, se tornou um dos estilistas mais famosos do Japão, Tamys, pela altura e beleza exótica, uma famosa modelo internacional..

-Se tornou uma bela mulher..-Afrodite diz para si mesmo, ao vê-la numa revista de moda.

Mais tarde teria uma festa, apenas com os modelos famosos e estilistas, com sorte veria Tamys, será que ainda se lembrava dele? Afrodite esperava que sim, indo escolher a roupa que usaria, não seria difícil ,há que seria um smoki, mas ele tinha vários..De noite Afrodite chega ao porto de Odaiba, a festa seria em um luxuoso cruzeiro, várias pessoas já se encontravam à bordo, ele, como sempre bem vestido, um smoki preto, uma faixa vermelha na cintura, mesmo todos estando com a mesma roupa, Afrodite parecia estar diferente, possuía brilho próprio..Trazia consigo uma rosa, daria à Tamys..

Afrodite esperava perto de uma das janelas, quando a vê entrando, vestia um longo preto com uma abertura nas costas, a franja para trás, revelando seus belos e felinos olhos, no longo pescoço, uma coleira dourada com algumas pedras, Afrodite suspira ao vê-la, sim ele a amava, a amou em silêncio todos esses anos, a falta de coragem não o fez se declarar, mas havia crescido, essa era a chance de dizer o que sentia..

Olha seu reflexo no vidro, arruma seus cabelos respira fundo, olha a rosa mais uma vez e se prepara para ir até onde ela se encontrava..Mas seus passos param ao vê-la com um rapaz, de cabelos verdes e curtos, alto, forte, conversavam animadamente, seriam amigos? Mas em dado momento, ele tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, pareciam mais que amigos..Afrodite sente seu peito apertar, e vai até a polpa do navio, que andava pela baía de Odaiba, uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos, o coração partido..De repente sente uma mão em seu ombro..Ao se virar, arregala os olhos.

-Olá Dite..-Sorri a pessoa.

-Tamys..-Afrodite.

-Me falaram que estava aqui, o procurei, mas como não estava dentro, imaginei que estivesse aqui fora, sempre gostou das estrelas não?-Tamys se apóia na escuna e olha para o céu.

-E seu namorado? Não vai ficar com ciúmes?-Pergunta Afrodite, visivelmente irritado.

-Namorado?-Tamys pergunta.

-Sim eu vi vocês na maior intimidade lá dentro..-Afrodite.

-Tá falando do Pierre? É meu empresário..Meu amigo..E gay..-Tamys não conseguia conter o riso ao ver os olhos de Afrodite se arregalarem.

-G-gay?-Afrodite.

-Sim, ele é gay, muito inteligente, calmo, atencioso, visivelmente homem, mas ele é gay sim..Namora meu maquiador..-Sorri Tamys.

-Ufa..-Afrodite solta um longo suspiro.

-Não me diga que estava com ciúmes?-Tamys.

-N-não..P-porque estaria?-Afrodite.

-Porque gagueja?-Tamys se divertia com a cara de Afrodite.

-Essa rosa é pra mim?-Tamys observa a flor na mão de Afrodite.

-Ah..É sim..-Afrodite sem jeito entrega a flor.

-Você mudou..-Diz depois de um tempo.

-Eh?-Tamys.

-Você se tornou mais mulher, meiga, não que não fosse antigamente..Mas é que você costumava me defender, agora parece tão frágil e indefesa..-Diz Afrodite.

-Indefesa eu? Posso te derrubar se quiser..-Tamys encarava Afrodite de brincadeira.

-Sim..Mudei, cresci..Sou humana..Mas meus sentimentos não mudaram..-Diz Tamys, abaixando o olhar.

-Eh?-Afrodite ao ver a garota se aproximar.

-Eu gosto de você..Sempre gostei, não sei dizer desde quando..Mas eu gosto de você..-Tamys encara os olhos azuis.

-Bem..E-eu..-Afrodite puxa Tamys para um beijo, à muito tempo contido..

O barco continua a flutuar sobre as águas de Odaiba, as luzes de outro barcos, dos enormes e luxuosos parques e de lua, eram as únicas que iluminavam o rio, mas algo que iluminava tudo mais ainda, era o brilho daquele casal..

xXxXxXx

_**the End..**_

xXxXxXx

FIM!Ficou totalmente diferente do que imaginei..Tamys está bem mais light..u.u

A fic se passa no Japão, espero que tenham gostado!xD

bjnhos


End file.
